


golden kiss

by hendearly



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, min yoongi x reader - Fandom, min yoonji x reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BTS AU, F/F, F/M, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, bad girl yoonji, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, fem yoonji, gang members - Freeform, yoonji !!, yoonji x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendearly/pseuds/hendearly
Summary: mini drabbles about miss badass min yoonji and her soft girl y/n.





	1. happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> me : a full time bi

It was late, almost 2 am and the sound of blasting rap music downstairs continued in YN and Yoonji’s shared home, Yn laid on her bed, rubbing her tummy as she hiccuped lightly, causing her best friend, taehyung to giggle and hiccup as well. 

She leaned over Taehyung’s body and grabbed the small birthday bag, slipping in her hand inside, she pulled out a velvet heart shaped box, and inside of it was a small heart shaped necklace. Taehyung’s eyes widen as he the gold jewelry dangle from YN hands. 

“Are you gonna tell her today?” Taehyung asked, his long slim fingers playing with the necklace, Yn bit her bottom lip and nodded, it had been almost a year since YN had fell hard for her roommate, her tall beautiful, black short haired, basketball player roommate. 

“I’m kinda nervous tae, what if she—she isn’t ga—“ Yn muttered, looking at her thighs as taehyung scoffed, putting the jewelry back where it belonged.

“Are you serious? She stares at you like she’s ready to take a bite out of you.” Taehyung laughed, causing her to blush and lay down next to him. 

“Taehyung. Im scared.” 

He turned to look at her, “why?” 

“Because I have never felt this way for someone, especially a girl.” 

Taehyung groaned, “Jesus women, are you stupid? Do I have to knock some sense into you? Your IN love with her, you like girls! Stop denying it! I see the way you look at her!” 

YN blushed, and sat up, “fine, I’ll text her to come upstairs, so you have to go.” 

“I was already leaving,” Taehyung winked as he stepped out her room and YN threw the RJ pillow at him,causing him to burst out laughing. She pulled out her phone and texted Yoonji. 

To Yoonji ♡  
Hey lol can u come upstairs. I wanna give you ur bday present （＾∇＾）

She waited for her response, crossing her legs and playing with her fingers. Her phone vibrated in her lap causing her to quickly pick it up and unlock it. 

From yoonji ♡  
Sure parties over anyways I’ll go up give me a min.

This was it. She could finally tell yoonji how she felt. Almost after 2 years of them being roommates and one year of yn realizing she was in love with her. 

“Oh god, please help.” She sighed, worriedly as she got up and fixed her appearance. She heard the music die down and soon she heard loud a shout coming from jungkook as he shouted, “YN I LOVE YOU!” She laughed and grabbed the birthday bag, soon Yoonji knocked on her door. 

“Hey.” She said, nodding her head at her direction, YN smiled and waved back, she sat on her bed and Yoonji followed along taking a seat next to her on her soft baby pink covers. 

“Oh.. I don’t… know how to—um.” YN blushed, handing her the bag and biting her bottom lip, Yoonji tilted her head and sighed, “Speak up, angel.” 

“Wait before you open it…. I just wanna tell you that… you are such a good roommate and you’re funny and pretty and i—um—I don’t—“ 

“Correct me if im wrong but YN are you trying to tell me that you like me?” 

YN felt her cheeks burn up, she bit her bottom lip nervously, nodding her head, as yoonji stared at her, Yn spoke up again, “If you don’t like me back...it’s okay I understand. I just needed to tell you because I—“

“You talk too much.” Yoonji simply said she leaned over, cupped her face and kissed her, pulling back she smiled, “hmm taste like cherries.” 

“Wait yoonji, do you like me back too?” She said in shock, touching her lips gently were Yoonji carefully nipped.

“Do you think I go around kissing people?” 

YN shook her head rapidly as yoonji laughed and opened her gift, “Woah, how much was this?” 

“Doesn’t matter, do you like it?”

Yoonji nodded, feeling a bit warm inside, “it’s so beautiful, thank you angel.” 

yn pushed the bag from in between them and kissed yoonji, “happy birthday.”


	2. care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can’t stop worrying about your precious badass girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this also was on tumblr!!! follow my new blog @ bibimins and come talk to me about yoonji’

“Bullshit YN, I don’t want to hear it.” Yoonji huffed, shoving her hands into her black leather jacket, yn sniffled behind her, causing yoonji to turn around and face her. 

“I was.. just trying to protect you.” Yn said softly, staring at her with tears in her soft eyes, causing yoonji to throw her back and laugh, she stared at the shorter girl until she was two inches from her face.

“I don’t need protection. How many times have I told you? I can take care of myself.” 

Yn shook her head, tears swelling in her eyes, “lies. We both know that that isn’t true. You come home bruised and.. and you have blood on your hands and,” she sobbed softly, causing yoonji to pull her into her arms and sigh, she couldn’t bear to watch her girlfriend cry because she was so worried about her but what she had done made yoonji pissed. 

She left her to cry a bit more before speaking up, “You don’t have to worry about me, baby. You could’ve gotten hurt just by coming here, you know that…you know that’s it a bad unsafe place here for a girl like you. Jesus you’re scared of being alone in the dark, what makes you think you can come here all by yourself?” She muttered, shaking her head. 

“If someone hurts you.. I—I don't know what I would do. You cant be following me around when I come here.” She whispered in her ear, causing y/n to cry even harder. 

“But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

And it was true, ever since yoonji told Yn that she worked for her brothers gang, she has been afraid, she knew yoonji was strong, everyone was afraid of her because of her “cold” attitude but it wasn’t true, she was probably the most softest, sweetest and cutest girl ever. 

“I won’t, trust me. I just need you to promise me that you will never come here alone by yourself.” Yoonji wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, putting her chin on top of her head. 

“I promise. But if you come home and your all beaten up and shit ill dump your ass.” She laughed. Causing yoonji to chuckle, she knew it was lie because hell, if that was true, she would’ve been dumped.

“I promise.” She gently pulled her away and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then her warm lips, “Now lets go home, yeah?”


	3. blue side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaid yoonji and her brothers meet a pretty little human by the seashore! also my love for mermaids and girls ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooyooo i’m starting to like ao3!! it’s so INTERESTING LSSJAJSJ anyways follow me on wattpad ; aesuki-   
> tumblr ; bibimins   
> and twit ; aaxxsj   
> come chat with me about yoonji (gi) and the rest of bts!!

You hated Disney movies, not because some of them (beauty and the beast) gave you nightmares but because it was SO CLICHÈ like??  
for example they all end up with the princess marrying or staying with the prince! Like what,?? What even ,, it made no sense, why couldn’t the princess just stay by themselves like the strong Q U E E N S they were??  
Anyways it made you mad that’s why you never really watched Disney movies because they weren’t it  
Taehyung was like “wtf your so weird Y/N, I love princess movies!” He smiled shoving popcorn into his mouth, causing you to roll your eyes  
“yeah they’re living the life you will never have!”  
“I love you but sometimes, you’re a real bitch.”  
“Yeah I know”  
after you and taehyung watched a scary movie which made you freak the fuck out, you stayed up watching documentaries on Netflix about weird but intriguing stuff like WOW ur mind was EXPANDING  
like wtf was 12 years of school for ?? You really could have watched Netflix  
Anyways as you scrolled, a mermaid documentary caught your eyes because they weren’t real but it seemed interesting so you pressed play and it really clicked something in your head  
what if mermaids were actually real but they only came out at night ?? Maybe one of your friends were mermaids, mAYBE TAEHYUNG WAS A MERMAN BC HE WOULD BE THE CUTEST  
the man on the tv claimed he saw a mermaid by the beach and,, what a coincidence, you lived by a ocean,, adventure time  
it was only 4 am, you couldn’t sleep and you were really curious because fuck what if they are actually real, what would you do? What would they do? Would they kill you? Turn you into a mermaid,, you couldn’t even seem in 5ft in the pool!!  
you grabbed your jacket and put on a pair of shorts from the pile of clothes on the edge of your bed and grabbed your sneakers, you took a deep breath as you stepped out your small house, zipping your jacket up  
You were really about to look for mermaids, what the actual where you doing with your life, if you told taehyung, he would’ve laughed at you  
You walked toward the ocean, sand covering your toes as you looked around for anyone, nobody in sight, phew  
Wait how was this supposed to work ?? Are you just supposed to lure them in?? With food? Songs? You saw the show Siren once, Rin is so cute  
You moved over to a small secluded area, by the small cave where you once saw a tall handsome man catching crabs? Although when you tried to call out to him he left, so sad because he was cute  
“okay mermaids, come out anytime you want. I’ll wait” you said, taking a bit out of your apple as you sat on the sand  
It was actually beautiful outside, no crying children or the burning hot sun making you more blind than you already were, speaking of blindness, you should’ve brought your glasses but oh well, and also a blanket but your jacket will do  
It took you 2 hours to realize what the fuck you were doing, it was 5 am and the sun was peeking out already, you sighed and put your phone down when it died 1 hour ago  
You closed your eyes and let sleep take over you as the sound of waves crashing with each other relaxed you except you shouted when you felt a WET ASS HAND ON YOUR ANKLE  
“WHAT THE FUCK!”  
“OH MY GOD”  
the black haired pale girl stared at you, moving back as you shouted, watching her every move.  
“human.”  
“HUMAN?”  
“are you— HUMAN!”  
why was he screaming human WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING  
“Hyung! Noona! Are you okay?” A brown haired boy popped up from the ocean and you literally passed out, causing Yoonji, Namjoon and Jungkook to widen their eyes because  
“Did she die?”  
“I think she fainted.”  
“aren’t you supposed to kiss her??”  
“Jungkook go back into the ocean and bring seokjin.”  
After a couple minutes later, the confused mermaid and 3 merman’s stared at you as you rubbed your head in pain, “ouch”  
“she isn’t dead!”  
“OH MY GOD” you shouted as you stared at the 4 of them  
Jin laughed, “I know I’m handsome.”  
“NO YOU—HE—SHE POPPED OUT—WATER—FISH”  
Yoonji sighed, “do you speak English human?”  
you nodded, “you understand?”  
“Duh dummy!” Jungkook smiled, coming closer to your legs you moved back just Incase he was a killer who wanted to eat you  
“what.. what are you?”  
“mermen!” he smiled, causing namjoon to slap the back of his head, Jin shook his head  
“Sorry he still doesn’t know he shouldn’t tell others he’s a fish!”  
“I—no. Lies, you’re lying.”  
The girl who hadn’t spoke up groaned, “human what are you doing here?”  
“Netflix”  
“What kind of name is that?” The handsOME GUY SAID OMG THIS WAS THE DUDE YOU SAW LAST TIME  
“it’s n-not a name, it’s a show.”  
“hi I’m netflix!” Jungkook giggled, causing you to giggle softly. they were all beautiful, they had no acne, no scars no marks, they were literally G O D S  
“What’s your name human?” The girl asked, staring at directly, causing you to feel WEIRD, “Y/N, and y-you?  
“Yoonji,”  
“I think I’m dreaming because mermaids ARE NOT REAL”  
Namjoon shook his head, “we are real Y/N, and there are merman too, you know?”  
“IM IN SHOCK OK”  
They all shiffled a laugh, yoonji soon cleared her throat and turn to face her brothers, “you guys go back, I’ll make sure this human gets her mind erased.”  
Jungkook groaned, “no noona please, she seems really nice, I like her! Don’t do it!” He cried as namjoon and Jin waved goodbye and pulled jungkook underneath the water, you were still freaked out because shit  
“So human, isn’t this the part where you capture us? And kill us?”  
you shook your head, “n-no, I didn’t expect to find mermaids, I was just curious that’s all, trust me. I don’t wanna hurt anyone,”  
Yoonji nodded, she moved closer and you saw the reflection of her tail, a beautiful dark blue color that dissappeared when it hit her tummy, the beautiful thin black bra that covered her small breast made her skin pop since she was really pale,  
She was beautiful, WAY TO BEAUTIFUL FOR YOU  
You sat there with her, admiring the sunrise, you learned a couple things from her but she didn’t say much due to the fact she didn’t know you and you were a human and humans were bad  
“I have to go human, the sun will soon be more up, will you be here later tonight?” She asked you, dipping her black her in the ocean, causing to become mesmerized.  
“You want me—to come back?”  
She nodded, “yes unless you have human things to do, I find you intresting.”  
You smiled and nodded, promising her you’d be back, and you did, bringing snacks and your phone fully charged to show her what made you visit the oceans  
Jungkook and namjoon told you many things about the sea and how they lived underwater and how they COULD become humans but chose not to because long periods of time could make them sick or even kill them, unless  
They had someone to protect them like a mate? Which was weird because you always read fanfics about soulmates and even wrote some! It was all so COOL TO YOU  
You and yoonji got even closer, she was a really smart girl who kept to herself, although when she spoke, her lips were so soft and rosy, her flushed rosey cheeks were so cute when she came out the ocean and her soft black hair that was really long she had been wanting to cut but didn’t want to go into the land  
So you brought the scissors and cut her hair for her, she was surprised you didn’t fuck it up because let’s be honest, you are y/n, she’d only know you for the couple months but she knew you were really clumsy, and loud and really happy and sentitive  
Very cute  
she had come to conclusion that she liked loved you but one, she didn’t know if you liked girls because you always talked about that Taehyung guy, and two, she’s half a fish  
it won’t work  
she put her feelings away for now  
“LOOK AT MY NEW DRESS!” You smiled at the 6 faces, Hoseok smiled telling you look so pretty, he was one yoonji’s brother, also Jimin, a actually baby along with jungkook  
They all told you how beautiful you looked except yoonji, she was mad. She was furious, why were you SO CUTE  
“Yoonji? Are you okay?” You asked her, staring at her with your big eyes, she looked away, nodding, “yes I am, just having a bad day, That’s all.”  
“You didn’t tell me..I looked cute..”  
OH MY GOD YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL she thought  
it was hard for her to express her feelings because she had never liked anyone, well except now, she emotions were very different when she was with you and she liked it.  
“Y/N, I think—“  
“Yoonji are you mad at me?” You pouted  
“What, no” im not mad baby she thought, “I just have been thinking.”  
“AboUT?”  
“Stuff, it doesn’t matter, you look cute.”  
The next day, only her brothers showed up but no sign of her, no sign of your beautiful mermaid, and it made you sad, had you said something offensive?  
You asked namjoon to checkup on her but he said the same thing every day, you went home sad because yoonji why, aren’t you coming back?  
You sat on your bed crying as taehyung rubbed your back gently, “hey it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, trust me, from what I have heard, she’s missing out on the best thing ever!”  
a month pasases, you barely saw the boys due to your new job, but today you had the day off and told namjoon to meet you so you could give him the book he wanted  
But instead of a brown haired boy coming up, you saw yoonji, after a month, she was still beautiful as always. She looked sad  
you were in shock because it had been so long, “Yoonji I—missed you.” You cried as you hugged her, not caring if your clothes or phone got wet, you had yoonji in front of you again and that was all that mattered  
“I missed you too, human.” She whispered in your ear, she cupped your face filled with tears and leaned in to kiss your glossy lips. You smiled and kissed her back.  
‘I’m sorry’ she said, holding you as tight she she could, not wanting to let you go  
“It’s okay, you’re here and that’s all that matters to me.”  
Maybe yoonji was your princess


	4. idk what to name her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gang member yoonji ?? part 2?? yn is an upcoming nurse, yoonji gets into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this on my tumblr @besitojeons when she acts RIGHT also love you all!! pls give yoonji lots of love

the only thing you’d be able to hear in yn and yoonji’s shared apartment was the clock ticking, time ticking foreword as yn dabbed the cotton onto yoonji’s pale skin that was now covered in purple and blue splotches. 

she didn’t say a word when the tall black haired girl walked into their apartment with a bloodied lip, or when she went into the restroom holding her thigh as she limped around to yn’s room, asking her if she knew where the first aid kit was.

she winced as yn dabbed around the blue bruise, causing yn to look up, “M sorry.” she said whispering, causing yoonji to dismiss the girl, looking to the side.

a couple minutes passed and yn stood up from in between yoonji’s legs, “the bandaids should stop the bleeding for now. you’ll have to change it though, so it doesn’t get infected.” 

yoonji trusted yn, ever since high school school when yn accidentally bumped into her, the new girl from daegu, nobody really knew her name. she was quiet, always shut herself in, avoided others due to the other girls making fun of her when she spoke because “huh? i don’t understand you!” 

but yn was there, she showed her around, introduced her to hoseok and taehyung, who both girls are still friends with to this day. she trusted her with her life, her heart.

not that yn knew.

“thanks,” yoonji cleared her throat, staring at the girl in front of her, she was tired, her glasses at the bridge of her nose, her hair strands falling out from her messy bun and her tank top, her white tank top that barely covered her naked chest underneath. 

she was still beautiful, yoonji thought. even if she looked like a wreck. 

“you need to learn how to stop getting into fights. it’s not good for you. especially now.” she spoke up, licking her chapped lips with her pink tongue. 

yoonji took her black jacket off, leaning back and closing her eyes, she sighed heavily, “it wasn’t me, yn. it was that asshole.” 

yn sat down on the fluffy white carpet that covered most of the living room floor, “which asshole? there’s a bunch you know, fighting them isn’t going to change the fact that they are assh—“

“taeyong.” 

“lee?” yn asked her, staring at her with her big eyes that reminded yoonji of yn’s younger brother, jeongguk. 

yoonji hummed, slowly standing up from the black couch to grab a water bottle from the table, yn stood up as well, watching her. 

she stared at her, waiting for yoonji to say something. anything.

“messing around with that poor namjoon kid, fucking bastards think it’s funny to make someone feel like utter shit” yoonji added, feeling herself getting heated at the thought of taeyong and some other boys messing around with an innocent boy. 

because that was once yoonji, and yn was her light. 

her angel. 

yoonji knew yn, she knew the girl would probably get mad, she wanted yoonji to stay safe, to be careful, it was almost as if she didn’t even trust the girl to go out without starting a fight with someone. 

“good.” yn broke yoonji’s train of thoughts, causing her to widen her feline like eyes, “that’s good. no one deserves that, especially namjoon, he’s too kind for that, almost like a flower in this—“

“cruel world.” yoonji said, staring at yn, making her blush.

“yeah. almost just like you.” 

“yeah, almost like us.” yoonji whispered, staring into her like eyes, feeling a wave of comfort in them. 

just like she always does.


	5. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n misses her wifey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! my  
> tumblr is @namunana if you wanna come chat with me about yoonji or bts :* also  
> for my non spanish speakers : Estamos muy lejos means We’re too far, Nena mean baby (cute nickname)

It had been almost a week since Y/n last saw her wife’s face, heard her sweet voice and felt her touch on her body. The warmth that radiated off of her whenever she would step out the shower, come home from work or just plop down on her to sleep. 

“Yoonji ..I miss you.” She pouted, tilting her head as the laptop sat on her thighs, Yoonji chuckled, she missed that. She had just stepped out the shower so his white shirt clung to her body, black hair sticking to her forehead and her pale face glowing for some reason. 

“I miss you too baby, don’t worry just a couple more days.” She sighed, drying her hair with a towel as she hummed, yawning as she checked the time, it was 3 am, she was supposed to be asleep but she needed to see Yoonji, even if it was just through the laptop screen. 

“Ahhhhh, Estamos muy lejos.” She nipped at her bottom lip, Yoonji made a kissy face as her, in hopes to make her feel better. “Nena, I told you that i’ll be home soon. Don’t worry my love okay?” Yoonji said sweetly words dripping from her lips as if they were honey. 

“Woah, my hispanic queen snapped?” she giggled, both of them laughing loudly through the camera. Yoonji stared at her, she could tell she hadn’t been sleeping right, but she looked as gorgeous as ever. 

Her hair in very messy bun, one of her shooky striped shirt that didn’t fit her right but still make her look like a small, her glasses sitting on top of her nose, she looked so beautiful, Yoonji didn’t know how she had gotten blessed with her. 

“Yoonji are you listening to me?” Y/n spoke up, her sweet voice drifting into her mind again, she blinked, “Babe, you look so beautiful.. I can’t believe you’re my wife.” 

She blushed, covering her face as Yoonji continued to shower her with praises and compliments, Although she wasn’t complaining.

“Te amo, corazon.” Yoonji smiled cutely, showing off her teeth that Y/n found cute for some odd reason. 

“I love you too, Ji.” 

It was 4 years but Y/n still blushed whenever Yoonji told her she loved her.


End file.
